


Something Different

by Ashtareth



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, b/d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashtareth/pseuds/Ashtareth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Jim tries, well, something different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Different

**Author's Note:**

> Background: This story is part of a series I'm working on, which may  
>  or may not ever see the light of day, in which Jim and Blair have been  
> lovers since before Blair even moved in, but have not made any sort of  
> real commitment. (Yet.)
> 
> This is my first posted story! *gulp* My deepest gratitude goes to my  
> lovely and talented beta reader, boyd! Give her a hand, folks!
> 
> Hope you enjoy! (Hope both danged parts get through this time...)  
> 

## Something Different

by Ashtareth

Author's disclaimer: Disclaimer: The characters in this story and the whole Sentinel  
concept belong to Pet Fly, not me. I'm just having fun, and am making  
no money from them. Suing me would be pointless; I'm broke.   


* * *

It had been a long, busy day, and Blair was still hyped up and full of energy. He had stayed in the shower a long time, enjoying the luxury of not having to conserve the hot water for his partner. He came out of the little bathroom and down the hall, towel around his waist and barefoot, still-damp hair clinging to his shoulders. Jim looked up from the counter where he was chopping vegetables, and blinked at him. 

"What?" Blair asked, pausing, wondering if he'd forgotten something. 

"You look sexy like that," Jim told him, a slow smile spreading across his face. 

"Like what, dripping?" Blair laughed. He knew that expression on his friend's face, and his cock twitched in response. <Ooh, boy, looks like I'll get to work off some of this energy after all!>

Jim left the chopping board and padded barefoot around the corner towards him. His gray t-shirt shaped around the muscles of his chest and shoulders and his old jeans hugged his thighs and ass like a lover. He was the sexiest thing Blair had ever seen. Jim reached for his partner and drew him close with a hand on the back of his neck, fingers tightening in the damp curls. Blair moved to him, holding Jim's hips in his hands, and allowed his partner to tilt his head back for the kiss. Jim's free hand dropped down to grip his asscheek and pull their bodies together. Blair moaned softly, pressing his filling cock against Jim's groin, feeling through terrycloth and denim Jim's cock surging in response. God, it was amazing how fast the man could turn him on! He'd never known anyone else who could get him so hot, so fast. 

"I want you," he murmured when Jim freed his mouth. 

"How do you want me?" Jim murmured back, lips centimeters from his own, nose nuzzling his rough cheek. 

"Ahh... any way I can get you, man," Blair whispered, leaning his head into the warm caress of Jim's mouth.  
Jim chuckled against his jaw. "Slut," he teased gently. 

"You know it," Blair affirmed, smiling, eyes closed. He slid his hands up to his friend's strong shoulders and lifted himself a little, rubbing himself into the curve of Jim's body over him. The towel fell to the floor and Jim stepped back to look his naked partner up and down. 

"Any way you can get me, huh?" he repeated, a wicked light shining in his blue eyes. 

Blair shivered. <Must be the cold.> "Just turn up the heat and I'm all yours," he promised. 

Jim laughed. He swung a chair out from the table and gestured. Blair sat, looking up at him curiously. Jim picked up the towel from the floor, gave the damp curls a quick rub, and tossed the towel onto the table. "Wait," he directed, with a light touch to Blair's shoulder, and disappeared behind him. Blair twisted a little on the hard seat, trying to see what his partner was doing. In a moment he heard the whoosh of the heater coming on, and he relaxed with a grin: if Jim was willing to turn the heat up for him, this ought to be good. 

He heard undecipherable sounds behind him and wished, not for the first time, that he had Jim's sensory abilities. He started when hands grab his wrists from behind, pulling them between the slats of the chair-back. He tried to twist free when he felt cool metal encircle them, but to no avail. His partner the cop had had a lot of practice at this sort of thing. Blair heard the snick of small locks closing, and it was too late. 

"What the hell?" he said in amazement. He wasn't afraid; this was Jim, after all. But Jim had never done anything like this before. 

Strong fingers kneaded his shoulders, and Jim's breath warmed his ear. "Any way you can get me, remember?" he whispered. 

Blair tugged on the cuffs experimentally. They really were locked. His balls drew back against him as if in apprehension. "Uh... Jim? What exactly have you got in mind here?" 

"You'll find out," Jim promised. "Don't pull on them, Sandburg, you'll hurt yourself. Just be still." 

"I don't have much choice," Blair muttered. All he could do was squirm. "What brought this on?" 

"I'd like to have sex with you without you wiggling all over the place for a change," Jim said, his amused tone letting Blair know he was only teasing. "I figured this was the only way to keep you still." His fingertips slid down Blair's chest, carding through the crisp hair there, finding nipples and tugging on them gently. "Change your mind?" 

Blair leaned his head back on Jim's chest. "No, mm," he moaned softly. His cock was aching and his balls were tight, his nipples hard and beginning to smart under the pressure of Jim's strong fingers. Jim nibbled on his ear, his breath sending shivers down Blair's spine. He twisted, arching up, trying to get his cock closer to Jim's hands. "Come on, Jim," he whimpered. "Touch me, aw, please!" he wailed as Jim's hands left him. Jim kissed the curve of Blair's neck, savoring it for a moment. Blair closed his eyes, tilting his head to give Jim more of his throat. Jim straightened and came around to stand in front of him, looking him over and smiling that wicked smile. 

<Oh, I'm in trouble for sure.> Blair spread his legs as wide as he could, arching his back, and thrust his hips up, holding Jim's eyes wantonly. "C'mere, babe, what are you waiting for? You want it as much as I do!" 

"Hold that thought." Jim turned and went back into the kitchen. 

"What!?!" Blair sputtered. "Get back here!" 

"Relax," Jim said. He put on oven mitts and took the casserole out of the oven. "Don't want our dinner to burn, do you?" 

"Fuck dinner," Blair said roughly. "Get your ass back here." 

"Ah, you must practice patience, Grasshopper," Jim intoned, covering the steaming dish and turning the oven off, making a show of moving slowly. 

"You are a dead man when these cuffs come off, Ellison." 

Jim turned and shot him a grin that could have melted butter at twenty paces. "When those cuffs come off, Sandburg, you're going to be too tired to kill me." He stalked back to his captive. "And too grateful to try." 

"You arrogant bastard," Blair said, laughing in spite of himself. 

"You know it." Jim stepped closer, his gaze a hot caress on Blair's naked body. Blair shivered and lost his grin under those possessive eyes. He licked his lips and groaned softly with desire for Jim's touch. Jim smiled down into Blair's half-closed eyes and lifted his chin with strong gentle fingers around his jaw. He bent down to leisurely taste his mouth, pulling away every time Blair tried to lick or suckle. Blair quickly realized he wasn't going to get anything if he didn't give Jim total control over the kiss. Blair sighed and opened his mouth in silent surrender. Jim chuckled and began to kiss him slowly and thoroughly, tongue sliding warmly between his parted lips. He reached down with his left hand, taking hold of Blair's quivering cock with two fingers just behind the crown, and stroked the head lightly with just his thumb, spreading the moisture gathering there. It was enough stimulation to make Blair crazy, but not enough to get him off. They'd been lovers long enough for each to have learned just what it took to blow their partner's mind completely away, and Jim was taking advantage of the knowledge. 

He raised his head as Blair began to whimper and squirm in earnest. Still holding his captive's chin, he rubbed his thumb, slicked with precum, against Blair's lips. Blair sucked it in greedily, licking, tasting himself bittersweet on Jim's skin. Jim took his hand away from Blair's jaw to reach down and firmly pinch Blair's left nipple, where the nipple ring had once been. He tugged the hardened bit of flesh, insistent but not \- quite - painful. Blair arched his body, trying to follow the motion, to ease the pull. Electric sparks of pleasure coursed through his body; he couldn't believe how hot this little bondage game was making him. 

Blair pulled his head away from Jim's hand. "You know I can't take this, Jim!" he gasped. "C'mon, get me off!" 

"Not yet, my slutty little anthropologist," Jim teased, with a soothing pat to his left pec. "You've got to get me off first." 

"Oh god, I can't stand it," Blair groaned. "I'm gonna lose my mind." 

"Shh." Jim straightened and unzipped his jeans. "I've got something else for you to do with that sweet mouth of yours," he murmured, making a tingle run down Blair's spine. Jim freed his straining cock from the confines of his clothing. "Think you can take it?" 

Blair looked up at his tall Sentinel, at his blue eyes and his handsome face, his broad chest and his strong arms. He licked his lips. "Try me," he dared, smiling. Blair was proud of his newly developed ability to deep throat his partner's cock. It was no mean feat, either; Jim's cock was as impressive as the rest of him. 

Jim slid his hand under Blair's hair and stepped between his splayed thighs, so Blair wouldn't have to strain forward against the cuffs to reach him. He held his cock to Blair's mouth, rubbing the precum over Blair's lips. Blair slid his lips slowly over the head of it, enjoying the soft firmness and the velvety texture, licking all around, teasing the little slit with his tongue. He smiled up at Jim with his eyes, and Jim groaned above him. 

"No teasing," he said hoarsely, his fingers tightening in Blair's curls, and pressed his cock the rest of the way into Blair's waiting mouth. "Suck me off, baby," he murmured. "Come on, do it." 

Blair fastened his lips around the thick shaft, working his tongue, sucking until his cheeks hollowed, thoroughly wetting Jim's cock. Then he began bobbing his head, sliding up and down the shaft, flicking his tongue around the head with every upstroke. Jim was breathing harshly, and Blair loved it. He loved being able to do this to his friend. He would have grinned, if he could have. He'd make Jim wait for what he wanted. Jim took his head in his large hands, cradling him, and began to urge his face closer. "All the way, baby," he insisted. "Take me down your throat, take me all the way." 

Blair drew a deep breath, opened wider and let Jim's cock slide down his throat. Blair worked his throat muscles around the invader, controlling his gag reflex, and moaned happily, knowing the sound would vibrate through Jim's groin. Jim held himself still for a moment, making sure his lover was not going to choke, then he began thrusting gently. There wasn't much for Blair to do then, but keep his lips closed firmly around the thick cock and concentrate on keeping his throat and jaw relaxed. He took quick shallow breaths through his nose in rhythm with Jim, thrust and breathe, thrust and breathe. It made him a little dizzy from lack of oxygen, but it was okay; it never took Jim long to climax from this intense stimulation. Blair felt the subtle changes, tasted the gathering of fluids that signaled impending release, and pulled his head back enough to be able to swallow when the hot thick cream filled his mouth. 

But instead of coming in his mouth, Jim withdrew completely and grinned down at his bewildered expression. "I've got something else in mind," he said, panting a little, his voice husky. Leaving one hand braced on Blair's shoulder, he wrapped his right hand around his glistening wet cock. He stroked himself hard, gazing steadily into Blair's eyes. Blair sat very still, astonished, watching him, mesmerized by those intense blue eyes. Then Jim grimaced, hunching forward, and came with a muffled grunt, shooting his hot cream deliberately onto Blair's face. Blair closed his eyes and let the thick fluid fall onto his cheeks, lips, and throat. Jim gasped and sagged with the last spasm, spurting warm come over Blair's chest as well. 

When his orgasm was finished, Jim let go of his dick and braced both hands heavily on Blair's shoulders, breathing hard. Blair tipped his head up to look at him, grinning. "Well, that was different," he teased, and licked some come off his lips. Jim chuckled, his eyes still bright, and straightened up, snagging the damp towel from the table to wipe himself. Then he tossed the towel back and calmly resituated himself in his clothing. 

"Uhm, James, about this mess..." said Blair. 

"Mess?" said Jim. "I don't see a mess, Sandburg." He stroked his fingertips through the come on Blair's cheek and over his moist lower lip. "Baby, you are the hottest thing I've ever seen," he said softly. 

"I am?" Blair whispered. He licked at the cream on his lips again, reaching with his tongue for the fingers on his mouth. His passion had cooled a little while he concentrated on pleasuring his partner, but now it returned full force, and his cock swelled, aching suddenly for release. Desire rushed up like a flood of fire from his groin to his pounding heart to his flushed face, sparked by the possessive look in Jim's eyes. That primal tribesman in modern clothes began rubbing his come into the skin and hair of Blair's chest. 

"I want you to smell of me," the Sentinel told him, pinching his nipples and watching his face as he arched and moaned. "I want to smell myself on you. I hate smelling other people's scents on you," he added with sudden, unexpected intensity. 

"I... didn't know it bothered you so much," Blair gasped. "Jim, let me come, will you?!" 

Jim leaned down, with one hand holding Blair's head, and kissed him hard, savoring their mingled tastes. His right hand stroked up one thigh, gently squeezed his balls, and took firm hold of Blair's cock. "Say please," he demanded, mouth close to Blair's. Blair blinked at him myopically, too far gone to grasp immediately what he meant, and thrust his hips up helplessly into the hand that held him. 

"No," Jim ordered, loosening his grip briefly, just long enough to pull a little wail from Blair. Blair stamped his heels, but being a quick learner, didn't move his hips. "Say please," Jim told him again. "Beg for it. I like it when you beg so nice like you do, baby." 

Blair leaned his head back, exposing his throat, quivering with need for his Sentinel's touch. "Please, please," he begged, shamelessly. "I want it, I want you, make me come, baby, do it to me, please, _now_!" 

Jim gave him what he asked for, stroking his full length just the way he liked it done. Blair closed his eyes tight and came hard, he and Jim breathing each other's breath as he gasped out his release. His own come joined Jim's on his chest and belly. Blair panted, his heart racing, his muscles gone slack with the release of tension. Jim nibbled at Blair's swollen lower lip, and rubbed soothingly over his torso, mingling their fluids and their scents on his furry body. "God," Blair sighed. He swallowed hard, regaining control of himself. "Geez, now I need another shower," he said, in a lightly complaining tone. Jim raised his head finally and grinned at him. The primitive tribal watchman was gone, leaving just his friend's familiar eyes. 

Jim picked up the towel again, this time cleaning Blair. He scented deeply, smiling. "Don't shower again just yet," he said. "I like the way you smell right now." 

"Well," Blair said, "I might wait until after dinner, if you take these cuffs off now." 

Jim dug in his pocket for the little key. "Maybe I shouldn't," he teased. "Didn't you threaten to kill me when I took those off?" 

Blair chuckled. "I'm too tired." 

Jim leaned back and eyed him speculatively. " _Just_ tired?" he said. 

Blair glared. "Okay, okay, I'm _grateful_ , dammit. Now let me loose." 

Jim laughed and reached around him to take the cuffs off and toss them on the table. Blair stood up carefully, his knees wobbly. Jim took his wrists and inspected them for damage. Finding none, he placed a kiss on the inside of the left wrist, and pulled Blair against him. "That really turned you on, didn't it?" he said softly. "I didn't know you were into bondage, Blair." 

"I'm not," Blair protested, and Jim laughed again. 

"Whatever you say. Sure looked like it, though." 

"Well, I'm not." 

Jim gave him a teasing, skeptical look. Blair groaned. <Methinks I protesteth too much.> "I just like sex, okay? I like sex with you. Any way I can get it," he added, smiling. 

"Hmm. I'll remember that, Chief." Jim gave him a quick hug and went to heat up the casserole, humming. 

Blair headed into his room to find a robe. He rubbed one hand over his pungent chest hair, and remembered the sight of Jim standing over him, the feel of hot come hitting his body, his face, branding him with the scent of his Sentinel. He felt heat gather in his belly. <Maybe I won't shower again tonight,> he thought. <Oh, man, I think I really am in trouble.> He didn't realize he had whispered it aloud until he heard Jim speak from the doorway. 

"Could be," he said cheerfully. "Depends on what you call trouble, Chief." 

Blair turned and grinned at the sight of his friend's happy sated smile. "If that was trouble, I can stand a lot more of it," he said. 

"Well, I'll see what I can do," Jim said. "Come and eat, Sandburg." Blair followed him to the table, toying with a lock of come-stiffened hair and smiling. 

End 


End file.
